


V.O.I.C.E.

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	V.O.I.C.E.

他的猫跨坐在他身上起伏着，一双手以他的双手为支点，支撑起酸软却也被快感填埋的身体。挺翘圆润的屁股一下下砸在他的腿上，发出清脆的骨骼与皮肉相撞的声音。但他不太喜欢这种声音，因为掩了猫咪淫乱的叫床声。

比猫咪的歌声还好听美妙的叫床声。

他抱着猫换了个姿势，他在上，猫在下。随手抓来的抱枕垫起猫咪的后腰，白白翘翘的屁股抬着，方便了他用粗大性器官操干猫咪湿软的小穴。穴里淫肉紧紧咬着鸡巴，还吸着，还发出咕啾咕啾的水声，他爽得头皮都发麻。

他虚着眼睛去看让他上瘾的穴，穴口被他的东西撑得平展，被他操得红肿且外翻。会阴也鼓鼓胀胀，快射精的阴茎因为抽插动作一晃一晃的，从铃口溢出的腺液也被晃得四处乱溅。有那么几滴溅在猫咪被他咬肿的乳尖上，他弯腰舔了口，穴眼儿猛地收紧，淫肉抽搐痉挛，快把他夹射了。

“Chenee，”他轻轻唤了声，“舒服吗？”

猫咪懒洋洋睁开眼，通红的眼尾落在他眼里又妖又媚，比最适合猫咪的红色系眼影还诱人。他不着边际地想，下次上台前不用化妆了，让猫咪好好给他操一会儿就可以了。

“Chenee……唔……Chenee里面好紧……”

猫咪害羞了，全身都泛起红色，偏开头不愿看他。

“Chenee，看着我……”

猫咪听话，按他的意思幽幽看向他。就一眼都足以让他恨不能死在猫咪身上。顿时酥麻入骨。捏着屁股的一双手也不自觉加重力气，在白嫩臀肉上留下红通通的手印。他停了停，猛地挺腰干进小穴。

“啊啊——别、别顶那儿……很难受……”

猫咪用哭腔向他求饶，但是很抱歉，没用，甚至引得他性欲更加勃发，托起猫咪的屁股一下下往里面打桩。

“叫贤哥哥。”他虚着眼睛发号施令。

“唔……嗯……”

“Chenee，”他太急于听到猫的叫床声，便有些不耐烦，“叫给我听。”

猫咪吸了吸鼻子，用哭红的眼睛可怜巴巴看着他，“贤……贤哥哥……”

“再叫。”

“贤哥哥……啊啊——”

甜软的叫床声逼着他操射了猫咪，精水沿着腹股沟流在床单上，纸片般薄的小腹被留下一道淫靡痕迹。他用指尖沾了沾，放去猫咪嘴里拨弄嫣红舌尖。

“好吃吗？”他居高临下地问，“Chenee自己的东西。”

猫咪高潮后的脑子还晕乎乎，哪里明白他在问什么，只下意识哼唧了一声，下意识拿舌尖卷起他的指尖口交一般嘬吸。

他闷哼一声，抽出肉棒摘了套子对着猫咪的小脸打飞机。

黏腻白汁弄脏了猫咪的脸，还挂在卷翘睫毛上，有几滴落在唇边，猫咪依然下意识去舔，然后钩进嘴里，咽了。

顿觉喉咙干哑，他喘着粗气问：“好吃吗？”

“嗯……好吃……”

他满足地笑了笑，把龟头里残存的精液挤出来，捏着鸡巴在猫咪身上擦干净。

舞台上清冷也温柔的小猫让他玩儿得浑身都是精液，两条腿敞着，露出松松垮垮的后穴，纤细柔软的身体沾满他的气味。

他抱着猫咪坐在浴缸里，一边清理后穴一边回味猫咪的叫床声，软趴趴的，有些沙哑的声音，通通被他收进海马体，仔细收好，在需要的时候拿出来细细品咂。

就是……怎么形容呢……那种很奇妙的感觉。

这么解释吧，一旦喜欢上某物甚至对其上瘾，接下来无论看到什么听到什么都会联想到某物，甚至单方面认定看到的听到的就是某物。

比如说，金钟大的叫床声就是“某物”。

边伯贤第一次听了之后就中毒上瘾overdose，那之后的几天，哪怕只是对方习惯性的撒娇音调都会让他联想到叫床声。软糯糯的，还有些沙哑，还有些娇滴滴——多奇怪，明明是男人却可以发出娇滴滴的声线，这还能了得？可绝不能让任何人发现——因为一直被顶弄后穴就连气息都断断续续，断断续续喊，贤、贤哥哥……别顶了……里面、里面好酸……

边伯贤挺不要脸地哄，没关系，是Chenee要射了……

那时候的金钟大对于情事还处于比较被动的阶段，听到边伯贤露骨的哄诱后常常不自在到恨不能躲进地缝。他用胳膊盖着眼睛小声嘟哝，你别说了……全身更是泛起诱人的浅红色，都好像一块草莓蛋糕。边姓男子最爱的甜食。

边伯贤咽了咽干哑的喉咙，拿开金钟大遮住眼睛的胳膊，抱起对方抱在怀里，一边缓缓顶弄后穴，一边调笑道，不说话多无聊啊。

这什么糟烂借口。金钟大腹诽。面上也小小的白了一眼边伯贤。殊不知自己这副模样就是赤裸裸的勾引，后者当即断了脑子里的弦，抓着他的屁股又快又重地抽插进出。他被折腾到喊都喊不出来，末了，趴在人怀里直喘粗气。身上黏糊糊的全是汗，相连的下体也被涂满黏腻白汁和淫水。感官上很难受，但心里并不抗拒，甚至荒唐地幻想边伯贤可以一直这么抱着他，不用工作，一直在床上黏糊。

恋爱初期阶段的心理和行为，人人都会有。

而在这个初期阶段，相比金钟大的直白，边伯贤要更收敛一些。有外人在的场合会掩藏好情绪，对于猫咪送上门的玩闹往往假装出游刃有余，假装成熟地消化。除非被勾引得耐不住，都好像火山爆发，惹得猫咪喵呜喵呜向他表达不满。而当他们独处，便再无假装和收敛。边伯贤像一头饥渴已久的淫兽，掐着猫咪的细腰疯狂占有，抱着猫咪一声声诉说爱意。不知明天为何物一般。

后来，两人好像反过来了。金钟大变得收敛，边伯贤变得直白。舞台上也好，私底下也罢，利用一切机会逗猫，抓住每个时机表达心中雀跃。眼神啊，小动作啊，无一不在倾诉“猫咪是他的”“谁都别想染指”这类的情绪。他这样露骨，难免惹得猫咪不自在甚至有些尴尬。

你……你能不能收敛一点，金钟大坐在浴缸里小声嘀咕，你看今天，底下那么多人看着呢，珉哥也就在旁边站着，还有主持人姐姐，你倒好，差点儿亲上我……

猫咪说得是今天早些时候开得fanmeeting，有推手游戏环节，两个人推来推去，谁知道边伯贤是故意的还是真的没站稳，身体往前一栽，嘴唇堪堪擦过金钟大的侧脸，而后整个人扑向他的猫。

边伯贤摆出不以为然的态度，捏了捏猫咪柔软的肉垫，说，不是没亲上吗。

你还真想亲上啊！

那不然呢？你是我男朋友，为什么不能亲？

我不是这个意思！猫咪拔高嗓音喵呜喵呜抗议。

那你什么意思？

我——猫咪气得瞪圆猫眼睛，似乎想到什么，又变得害羞起来，没好气地说，总之你注意点。

边伯贤还是一脸无辜样，就算亲到别人也只会认为我们是在营业。

……不洗了！我要回家了！

好好好，边伯贤连忙拉住金钟大，赔笑道，下不为例。

猫咪却认真了，一字一句说，边伯贤，谈恋爱是很严肃的事情，我不想让我的爱情在别人眼里成了玩笑甚至营业，你明白吗？我……我真的很看重——

剩下的话边伯贤再没心思去听，清醒理智被金钟大的告白摧毁了，崩塌后化作热流涌去小腹。他勃起了，眼神也暗下来，一把将猫咪拽进怀里抚弄刚挨过一次操的后穴。穴眼儿湿湿软软，轻易就把粗大硬胀的性器官吃进去。猫咪“唔”了一声，一边被动跟随他的抽插频率起伏，一边软趴趴抱怨，边伯贤你……你都不累吗？我很认真的在跟你说话……

边伯贤一口咬住猫咪的肩膀，含糊不清答，我也很认真地要喂饱Chenee的小穴……Chenee，叫贤哥哥。

猛地一下顶上穴里敏感点，金钟大腰都软了，脑子也发蒙，哼哼唧唧喊了声贤哥哥。

他咂摸着让他中毒上瘾的音调，把猫咪翻来覆去地操。

或许正是一次次累积下的情事害他对金钟大的声音如此执着，甚至隐隐有偏执迹象。

刚挂了电话也就短短十几秒，边伯贤却还沉浸其中。

“回来帮我带杯奶茶，要黑糖波霸厚鲜奶，不要太甜，多加冰。”金钟大在电话里叮嘱道。

不过是很平常甚至没有太大情绪起伏的声调，偏生让边伯贤差点儿把持不住，腿有些软，嗓子也有些干，做了几个深呼吸才勉强冷静下来。

“可是签售结束后已经很晚了，奶茶店恐怕关门了。”边伯贤像哄孩子一样哄他的猫。

“我不管，边伯贤你想想办法，我今天真的超——想喝奶茶，好嘛好嘛，你带嘛~”

这谁能把持得住？边伯贤快跪了。要不是周围还有其他工作人员，他一早就对电话那头的猫咪耍流氓，警告猫咪再撒娇就操松他的穴。

他清了清喉咙，说：“Chenee，你最近甜食吃太多，对身体——”

“你带不带？带嘛~贤哥哥~”

“好好好，我带，还想喝什么？”

金钟大低低笑了一声，而后脆生生答：“还想吃甜甜圈。”

“行，还有呢？”

“没啦~挂了~拜拜~”

电话挂了，边伯贤却半天冷静不下来，他觉得他所有的心神被猫咪拐来拐去的音调带走了，为签售做好的准备也差点儿崩溃。

所以，对金钟大的占有欲过剩真的不是他心理有问题，是猫咪太会拿捏他的软肋，用猫爪子拨弄两下就俘虏了他，然而本人还动不动表现的疏离，对他的占有欲感到苦恼。活脱脱猫咪本猫。

边伯贤想，和猫科动物谈恋爱就是这样吗？这样的欲罢不能，这样的……害他总是浮想联翩。

临上台之前，边伯贤叫住经纪人哥哥，先是讨好地笑了笑，而后郑重再郑重拜托道：“哥，一会儿有时间帮我买杯奶茶回来。”

“嗯，”经纪人哥哥点头，“要什么口味？”

边伯贤回想着金钟大的说话语调，一字一句重复：“黑糖波霸厚鲜奶，三分甜，多冰。”

“这不是你的口味啊。”

“那什么……Chenee要的。”

经纪人哥哥无语凝噎，甚至有些暴躁，“你自己去买！”

“签售结束后都很晚了，要关门了，”边伯贤呲着虎牙笑，“帮帮忙啦~哥~”

“……行行行，我买，你别撒娇，”经纪人哥哥顿了顿又问：“你要喝什么？”

“一样。”

“……真是服了你们俩了。”

虽然经历过很多次签售会，并且见过不少难以控制的场面，但只有自己的签售会难免让边伯贤生出紧张情绪。他习惯性看向右手位置。去年的团体签售会，金钟大就坐在他的右手位置，戴着一顶可爱的毛绒兔兔帽，捏一下耳朵还会炸起来那种帽子。可爱的不像话。

而那时金钟大和饭们的轻声交谈一字不落地被送进边伯贤的耳朵。具体说了什么，边伯贤想不起来了，记得的只有猫咪柔软并且拐啊拐的音调，是无形的猫爪子，并非刻意却足够诱人地撩拨他的心。他手上签着自己的名字，嘴巴跟饭们说着话，耳朵却竖起来，下意识要收录猫咪在每个字上的发音，然后通通保存在海马体，满足一颗恋爱中的傻乎乎的心。

但金钟大现在不在他右手边，不过还有海马体。边伯贤一边在海马体里翻找猫咪的声音，一边琢磨该如何回答歌迷的问题。

对方问他，最近常喝的贡茶口味是哪种？

贡茶？是奶茶吗？是的吧。那么——

【黑糖波霸厚鲜奶，不要太甜，多加冰】

他找到片刻前才放进海马体的声音，先是垂了眼帘笑了笑，而后回答道：“我不太清楚呢，但是Chen最近很喜欢喝奶茶，经常让我帮他带一杯回去。”

他有些“得意忘形”，以至忽略了歌迷脸上零星尴尬的表情，继续自顾自说，就是那个什么牌子来着？有黑糖，有珍珠，还不错呢，我觉得挺好喝。

旁边经纪人哥哥嘴角抽抽两下，生怕这哥控制不住，签售会变出柜记者会。

当然，边伯贤还是有这点儿自控力的——倒不是害怕被谁发现，是小小的自私心理，不想让任何人知道猫咪的可爱之处，不想有任何人来跟他抢猫咪。

对于金钟大，他不可控却也引以为傲的占有欲。

签售会结束后，边伯贤坐在车里吸溜自己那杯奶茶，手边放着属于金钟大那杯。冰块正在融化，杯壁开始凝结细细密密的水珠。如果冰块都化了会影响口感吧，他的猫会觉得不好喝吧。

虽然这样去想，但边伯贤实在不好意思催促经纪人哥哥再开快一些。看了眼窗外飞速而过的景色，他给金钟大发了条短信。

【怎么办？奶茶店关门了，没买到。】

约莫五六分钟后，金钟大的回信跳进手机。

【你又骗我。】

【真的，这次不骗你。】

边伯贤想了想，又编了一条发过去。

【对不起啊Chenee，让你白等了。】

【这有什么好道歉的，没带就没带，一杯奶茶而已，下次再买。】

猫咪好温柔，边伯贤都开始心虚了。但演戏要演到底。他收好手机继续望着窗外发呆，把猫咪那杯奶茶抱在怀里，哪怕会加快冰块的融化速度也无所谓。他把奶茶当猫咪，小心收好。

宿舍里静悄悄的，只有隐隐流水声传来。边伯贤蹑手蹑脚走到浴室门外，敲了敲门。

“Chenee，在洗澡——”

比流水声更明显的歌声害他不得不咽回没说完的话。他扒着门，做贼一样听金钟大唱歌。

很耳熟的旋律，熟悉到倒背如流。是自己那首歌。恋人手牵手去山顶看月亮的歌。

“汉南洞的UN village hill……”

边伯贤心头突突跳了几下，差点儿捏爆手里的奶茶。他悄悄把门打开一丝缝，虚着眼睛去看淋浴头下边唱边跳的猫。

“在山坡上赏月的你我……”

金钟大比划着手脚学习舞蹈动作，还不太熟练，动作便显得有些笨拙，虽笨拙，却可爱的不得了。

边伯贤清了清嗓子，推开浴室门，推开门前特意把奶茶藏在身后。

“这么喜欢我啊。”

猫咪吓了一跳，连忙回头惊慌地看着他。见是这个不怀好意的家伙，惊慌没了，被无奈取代，以及零星的害羞。

“你倒是出一声啊，静悄悄的，吓我一跳。”

“Chenee还没回答我的问题。”

金钟大一哽，没好气地翻了个白眼，“是是，最喜欢你了。”

“可我都没有给你带奶茶，还喜欢我吗？”

猫咪一脸无语，“带奶茶和我喜欢你有什么关系——”突地，话音顿住，猫眼睛眯了眯，往边伯贤身后看，“手上拿得什么？”

恐怕是刚才进来不小心让塑料袋发出声响，猫咪的耳朵又好灵敏，边伯贤自知藏不住了，拿出身后的奶茶晃了晃，“你的奶茶。”

“……又骗我。”

他嘿嘿笑起来，“谁让Chenee可爱。”

“我可爱和你骗我又有什么关系啊……”

没关系，但你用带电的拐弯的音调跟我撒娇就有关系了。

“不过真的没买到甜甜圈，卖完了。”

金钟大耸耸肩膀表示不介意，又跨了一步过来吸溜奶茶。盼望一晚的东西终于喝到嘴里，他眯着眼睛发出惬意叹息。

“洗完澡再喝。”边伯贤说。

“先让我喝一口~”猫咪又在撒娇，“唔……就是这种，”而后抬起脸冲边伯贤笑，“伯贤儿喝了吗？是不是超好喝超甜？”

“没你甜。”

边伯贤说着，手脚麻利脱了衣服走去莲蓬头下冲澡，不忘把猫咪也拽过来和他一起洗。

猫咪推了推他，“你等会儿，我还没洗完。”

“两个人洗省水。”

“……谬论。”

“是是是，你说谬论就谬论。”

边伯贤敷衍着，习惯性去抱金钟大的小细腰，脑袋枕着人肩膀，叹息般说：“好累啊……Chenee……一个人开签售有些寂寞呢……”

猫咪的爪子尖理顺他后脑翘起的发丝，猫咪对他温温柔柔地低语：“那洗完澡好好睡一觉。”

他的猫太温柔了，害他蠢蠢欲动，

是这样，当你遇上性格非常温柔的人，而这个人恰好又是你放在心尖上的人，所以，有欲望真的很正常。

边伯贤仍保持枕着金钟大肩膀的姿势，抬眼看了看对方有些泛红的耳垂，仰起下巴，露骨地舔了一口。

那处是猫咪的敏感带，从耳廓到颈侧，哪怕轻轻吹口气都受不了。这会儿让边伯贤热乎乎的舌头直直舔过，金钟大的汗毛都竖起来了，打了个抖，一把推开捣乱的家伙。

“你这人——”

“Chenee，我真的好累。”

“那你还闹……”

边伯贤捏着金钟大的下巴，舔了舔生来上翘的嘴角，“亲一下，亲一下就不累了。”

虽然很想抱怨这家伙的耍流氓行为，但金钟大还是照做了，轻轻叹口气，仰头承受热切至极的亲吻。

吻好甜，带着黑糖珍奶的味道，但更甜的是猫咪本人，瘦弱身体缩在边伯贤怀里，乖巧地由着他索取。他把猫咪抱起来放在洗手池上，又害怕硬邦邦的大理石砖硌疼猫咪屁股，铺了一层浴巾，再铺一层睡衣，而后分开猫咪的双腿挤进去，用自己勃起的下体轻轻撞着腿间柔软。

金钟大一双手紧紧攀着边伯贤的肩膀，那个人吻过他的下颌线，牙齿叼住喉结啃咬，都好像磨牙期的幼犬，害他痒得直往后躲。

“你、你别咬了……又不是狗……”

边伯贤直直舔过金钟大的锁骨，然后凑到对方耳边学小狗叫，“汪汪。”

自然换来猫咪无奈的眼神，看了他半晌，主动上前吻他，边吻边揶揄，“边伯贤你这只色狗……”

是惯用的撒娇音调，声音中毒者边式男子的取向狙击。他咂摸着，下面硬得要爆炸。当即用指尖顶开穴口进去做扩张。猫咪推了推他，小声嗫嚅，我想站着，屁股硌得很疼……

边伯贤巴不得，他一直都想站在浴室的镜子前后入猫咪，便把人抱下来按在洗手池上背对他。猫咪圆圆的屁股高高翘起来，两条细腿绷得笔直，小细腰也塌陷几分，整个人好像发情期的母猫，撅着屁股勾引公狗和自己交配。

理智已经到了崩溃边缘，边伯贤的呼吸都开始变重，他虚虚压在金钟大后背上，舌头舔着耳廓舔着后颈突兀的颈椎骨。猫咪仰起下巴呻吟，吃着手指的后穴缩了缩，一小股淫水涌出来，顺着腿根滑下。

边伯贤盯着镜子里两人的倒影，目光落在猫咪开始泛红的脸颊上，叹息般说：“Chenee是淫乱的小母猫呢……”

他的猫害羞到屁股都泛了红，偏开头不愿看他。

“Chenee，看着我。”

猫咪缓缓抬起眼睛，用上目线望着镜子里的边伯贤。不过一眼，却彻底摧毁了清明头脑。边伯贤抽出手指换上早就硬胀的器官挤进后穴。一寸一寸地挤进去，又粗又长的东西硬硬地撑着穴眼儿，穴口一圈被撑得没有一丝褶皱。他喘了几下，抽出肉棒再狠狠干进后穴。猫咪呜咽一声，胳膊软了，上半身几乎趴在洗手池上。

大理石好凉，可是敌不过身体滚烫，不消片刻就被焐热了，热得胸前都渗出薄汗。猫咪被他撞得身形不稳，身体不停向前耸动，害怕会撞到镜子，于是用胳膊勉强撑在那儿。猫咪的胳膊细溜溜的，小拇指抬起了几分，看上去特别娇。

边伯贤看着，快疯了，一双手紧紧抓着猫咪的屁股，下体又快又狠地往前撞，他那根粗大器官搅得后穴不停发出淫乱水声。

然而水声再惹人性欲勃发也比不了猫咪的叫床声。那是边伯贤的春药，只能他一个人拥有、品尝的春药。

“Chenee，”他伸手拨弄猫咪胸前立起来的乳尖，“叫贤哥哥。”

“贤哥哥……”

“再叫。”

“唔……啊……”

啪地一声脆响，边伯贤狠狠撞了下穴眼儿里的敏感点，内里淫肉立刻绞紧鸡巴，深处还主动吸着。他爽得头皮发麻，却还不忘逼猫咪叫他。

“快点，Chenee，别让我等。”

他的猫咽下快流出嘴巴的口水，软趴趴、黏糊糊说：“贤……唔……贤哥哥……”

鸡巴陡然胀大一圈，底下粗壮的肉筋突突跳了几下。猫咪那样敏感，自然察觉到了，回头向他恳求道：“别射在里面……”

哪里还有心思理会这些，边伯贤这会儿只想操松这个淫乱的穴，射得时候射在哪儿都行，猫咪的腰窝上、脸上、屁股上，哪儿都好，反正都是在猫咪身上。

淫乱的小母猫被他的气味包裹，便再不会有其他雄性动物惦记。

他的占有欲就是这么容易被满足。

倏地，边伯贤托起金钟大的膝盖窝，让对方两只脚搭在洗手池上，被他操弄占有的下体彻底暴露于镜子中。穴眼儿吃着鸡巴的样子两个人都看得好清楚。

金钟大倒抽口冷气，呜咽着要求边伯贤放他下来，后者舔了舔虎牙，一口咬住他的后颈，含着那块皮肉慢慢嘬吸。是交配进行到尾声的暗示。再过一会儿，身后的公狗会射满他的屁股，穴眼儿窄小，存不住大股浓稠精液，而高潮后的穴眼儿会不住抽搐痉挛，把精液挤出来，顺着腿根滴滴答答流下去。

一想到这些脑子就变混沌了，身体也不受控制软下去，他倚着身后公狗的胸口，由着公狗彻底把他的穴操开，变成专属肉套子。

“Chenee……再叫我……”

公狗用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，热烫鼻息也喷在脸上，小猫一颗心跳得好快，他艰难地回过头，舔了舔对方嘴唇，“贤哥哥……”

近在咫尺的呼吸有一瞬凝滞，而后变得更加急促，“再叫……”

小猫好听话，一边舔着公狗的下巴一边嗫嚅：“喜欢贤哥哥……啊啊……好喜欢……”

他的贤哥哥皱紧了眉头，下腹绷起几道青筋，又粗又长的鸡巴在他穴里狠狠捣了几十下，然后整根都埋进去开始射精。

虽然说了别射进去这种话，但小猫的心违背了大脑，他夹紧后穴，舍不得黏腻白汁流出去一滴。至于小猫自己，被操射的精液和淫水一起流在腿上，下面黏糊糊的，很难受，但是小猫好喜欢，淫性也被彻底操出来，蹲在那儿仔细舔干净鸡巴上残存的精液，像吃不够似的，舔得那东西又勃起了。

“奶茶好喝还是精液好喝？”他的贤哥哥似笑非笑地问他。

小猫并未及时作答，而是重新坐回洗手池上，张开双腿露出被射满的穴，舔了舔嘴角，撒着娇说：“还要贤哥哥进来……”

边伯贤垂下眼帘笑了笑，手掌重重揉了把猫咪泥泞的下体，低语道：“淫乱。”

小猫眯着猫眼睛，轻飘飘说：“贤哥哥那么喜欢我叫床，不是比我更淫乱吗？”

该说什么好？到底是他的猫呢，他在想什么，他的猫一清二楚，或者说，他的猫利用他的弱点俘虏了他。

真是……太狡猾了。

于是海马体再次打开，边伯贤把金钟大勾引他的声音也放进去，以猫咪的“新欢”——黑糖珍珠厚鲜奶作为记录日期，仔仔细细收好。


End file.
